


Lose it to the rush

by noahjuul



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Masturbation, Recording, Sex Toys, Solo, Trans Gavin Reed, gavin thirsting over connor, i guess lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahjuul/pseuds/noahjuul
Summary: Gavin had a humiliation kink, sue him.Also, Gavin wanted Connor to fucking raw him, sue him.





	Lose it to the rush

**Author's Note:**

> my first porn lol enjoy you gavin fuckers  
> also if you didnt read the tags this gavin is trans male and if you dont like that click off :))) (also the humiliation kink is in the description but not that present in this fic)
> 
> title from Kali Uchis "Rush" which is a good. song.

Gavin fucking hated Connor. There was no doubt about it, Gavin hated the prick. He didn’t understand why Connor was even allowed to replace _actual_ people who wanted the job he had. And he sure as hell didn’t understand why Hank was suddenly cock-whipped after spending barely a week with him.

He and Hank used to be friends, he had taken him under his wing in his first years at the Detroit Police Department, helped him get his first big break. For some time, Fowler even had restricted them from working together because they would fuck around more than needed, just because they enjoyed each other’s company that much.  

 

Every time Hank praised him, he felt a sense of pride. Fuck yeah, Gavin had climbed his way to the top. From being kicked out at 16, struggling to save up by going through shitty job after shitty job, and finally getting into the police academy, Gavin did that shit by himself and fuck yeah did he deserve praise for it.

Hank had grown to become a father figure to him, a mentor.

Except, you probably didn’t fuck your father figure in his car as a “getaway quickie” from the annual Christmas party at work.

 

Or if you did, fine, Gavin didn’t give a shit either way.

It hadn’t exactly been a mistake, over time Hank's light pats on his shoulder had gotten longer, more firm. Gavin had noticed how big Hanks hands were, callused and damaged from many years of doing police work. He had noticed the scars on Hanks chest peeking through at times, his tattoos, his droopy eyes, and small narrow lips that were all-too inviting.

He didn’t know what Hank saw in him, but Gavin got laid rarely enough he’d gladly take whatever he could get.

Hank had been the first person to know about Gavin Reed. In that car that cold night, he had quickly mentioned it. How Gavin Reed didn’t exist until mid-2018, and how the name he’d picked for himself wasn’t supposed to end up sticking, but was merely to serve as a cover-up for the shit-name his parents had given him. It ended up sticking, though. Hank had mumbled he was glad it ended up sticking, or something like it, Gavin hadn’t paid attention, he had been in too much of a hurry getting his belt off to actually listen.

Hank was thankfully a person that could separate job from personal life, and their work life didn’t suffer because of their drunken one-night-stand. Their personal life didn’t suffer either, in fact their arrangements grew more frequent, until Hank’s ex-wife didn’t want to take Cole every Thursday because ‘Why not just over the entire weekend instead’ (when Gavin had already made plans for the weekend) and ‘it’s a 200 mile drive I can't manage that’, and so they had to be more discrete.

 

They worked it out for awhile.

All that came to an end on October 11th when Hanks son was involved in an accident. Gavin didn’t get any information on it, other than the fact that Hank took a month’s leave and that whenever he asked Fowler he would get a solid: “Fuck off, it isn’t your business, get back to work.”

After that Gavin would get turned down every time he would initiate something with Hank. Eventually his desperation built up, and he grabbed Hank by the jacket to try and finally get him to talk to him, face-to-face.

The only thing that came out of that was his broken nose.

After that him and Hank didn’t speak outside of their obligatory investigations together.

He had thought Hank was too emotionally unstable to have any kind of relationship with anything that wasn’t named Jack Daniels, and Gavin had respected that, but apparently, he wasn’t. Apparently, Gavin wasn’t good enough for Hank, apparently Connor fucking RK800 was just what he needed. Fake love, that was what it was. Apparently, Connor deserved glances worthy of a fucking romance movie taking place in northern fucking Italy, APPARENTLY Connor deserved the same gentle touches Gavin received years ago.

Gavin wasn’t jealous, not at all.  Why would he be? At the end of the day, Connor was just lines on code; ones and zeros. Gavin was a real human.

So yeah, Gavin Reed hated Connor. More than you could possibly imagine.

He also had no idea why Cyberlife made him so fucking attractive. Sure, Gavin preferred types like Hank: big, broad, someone who could easily break both his legs, and Connor was anything but that. Connor was small (though he towered over Gavin real nice), Connor was slim (but with impeccable strength- he could actually break both his legs if he wanted to). Connor had the most perfect droopy eyes, thick eyelashes, perfectly curved lips, also why the fuck did they give him moles.

 

Gavin hadn’t figured out why they made Connor so dumb. When he pushed him around, he so desperately wanted to be pushed back, couldn’t he see that? The time with the coffee, Gavin had wanted him to make the coffee, spit it in, and pour it over him.

 

So yeah, Gavin had a humiliation kink, sue him.

 

Also, Gavin wanted Connor to fucking raw him, sue him.

 

Of course that couldn’t happen, realistically speaking, Connor was probably blowing his Lieutenant every single sunday. Which is why Gavin was settling for next best.

 

Gavin rarely jerked off, but he did it often enough to justify getting himself some sex toys. It wasn’t anything wild, just a standard issue vibrator and dildo, but when you got laid fewer times than you could count on one finger in the span of a year, it was warranted, at least to himself.

Gavin wasn’t the type to hook up with strangers, anyway, and besides, he knew himself better than anybody else ever could. If he actually wanted to cum, he’d have to take matters into his own hands.

 

It had taken Gavin a while for himself to even be okay with masturbation to begin with, he had spent many years feeling guilty, not wanting to even be touched because of dysphoria and worry about what other people thought of him.

At times like this he was happy he didn’t give a shit what others thought of him, years of police work did that to you- constantly being berated by people, yelled at and threatened desensitized you to most of it. While his dysphoria still had tendencies to act up at times, he had, with time learnt to accept it. It wasn’t gonna go away so he’d have to try and live with it, forcing himself up every day of the week even when he felt like he wasn’t worth shit and could die without anyone caring.

 

He was getting better, at least.

 

Which is why he had slowly gotten off the couch, much to the dismay of his cat, which had been napping previously. With a light thud, she landed on the floor and walked past Gavin, tail brushing past his shin. Gavin smiled at her as he left for his kitchen- he wasn’t heartless; a cute cat was a cute cat.

  


Moving to his bedroom, he glanced around. His clothes scattered on the floor in an arrangement he’d only previously seen replicated in 90’s teen movies that Hank had showed him. He pondered for a minute, debating whether or not to do a load of laundry while getting down to business, but decided against it.

He walked past his full-length mirror, catching his own reflection in it and stopping dead in his tracks. His outfit reminded him of what he’d worn before his top surgery- a big-ass hoodie and sweatpants, and sure it was comfortable, but he _was_ happy to be able to show his arms off in hot weather. Gavin cringed remembering his late teen years of sweating every summer because of his stubbornness.

 

He pulled up in his hoodie, exposing his stomach, taking a look at it in the mirror. It wasn’t vain to admit you looked good when you’d been training for it for years. He pulled off his shirt and dumped it on the floor to add to his mess.

 

He would clean it later.

 

For now he focused on every inch of his exposed torso, he ran his fingers past his scars- minimal, sure, but still there. They were obvious to Gavin and served as a reminder. He hated them.

What he wouldn’t give to just have born the way he was intended to, it wasn’t fair that he had to spend money, energy and time on becoming himself.

 

Someone like Connor must have it easy. If he didn’t like something about himself he could just.. change it without any problem.

 

Gavin fucking hated Connor.

 

He wasn’t obsessed, no, not one bit. Sure he found the android mildly attractive, but it wasn’t like he _only_ thought about Connor as being that.

 

Gavin huffed as he ran his hand down his chest and down into his track pants, gently resting his fingertips right under his belly button. He held eye contact with his reflection before reaching further down and feeling himself.

 

He was wet.

 

It wasn’t Connors fault though, fuck that prick.

 

Gavin pulled his finger up from my pants and licked them clean. Was that unsanitary? He didn’t really care, to be frank.

He moved to reach under his bed, searching around for a shoebox. Gavin chuckled at himself, hiding his fucking sex toys under his bed like a teenager. He grabbed the box, it was originally from a pair of shoes he didn’t even own anymore, jesus it was old. He placed it on his bed and took off the lid, staring down at the vibrator and dildo lying still in it, almost embarrassingly so. He dumped to contents of the box onto his bed and decided to wash them before use- he normally didn’t, but yeast infection didn’t sound that much fun either.

 

After stepping out of the bathroom, with (now slightly cold from the water) his sex toys in hand, Gavin flopped down onto his bed, slipping off his track pants, only leaving himself in his boxers. He groped the outside of his clothed crotch and got himself worked up, he tried to think of a scenario for himself to get off to but couldn’t think of anything new, nor particularly exciting. He decided to just lay still, eyes facing the ceiling as he continued touching himself, gently then harsh, gently then harsh. He soon developed a rhythm and slipped off his boxers as well, leaving his pussy exposed.

He ogled himself for a little, taking in how the hairs covered most of his crotch. If someone didn’t know better, he could’ve easily been packing something down there, even if small.

Gavin imagined his cock for a second, he wanted a big one for sure, but would prefer a thick cock to a long and slender one. It would be nice and trimmed but his happy trail would still be visible.

He didn’t really mind his pussy, though, sure it made his sex life harder since he wasn’t really out to anyone other than Hank, and at times it made him feel like less of a man. But right now, it made him feel fantastic so he wasn’t gonna criticize it.

Gavin prefered being on bottom more often than not, anyway so it was an advantage he supposed.

 

He reached down to rub his clit, wanting to get himself more wet before trying to insert his dildo, eventually, though Gavin grew tired and he clumsily reached over and grabbed it, giving it a harsh suck to get it wet and began positioning it properly. Gavin held his breath for a minute before pressing it in, feeling his it stretched him to an almost uncomfortable point.

 

“Fuck..” He waited a minute, trying to adjust himself to its size. Fuck 25 year old Gavin for being such a size queen, but still, he wasn’t giving up that easily.

Gavin took a deep breath and pressed the artificial cock into himself, gasping as nearly its entire length fit.

 

Placing a pillow behind his back, Gavin propped himself up to properly look at himself, watching as he fucked himself.

Normally, he would imagine an older man, looking down at him as he worked his way with him, making him cry out in pleasure. Yet this time, he wasn’t able to picture any older man, only a soft but firm voice guiding him through it. He wasn't sure who it was, but fuck, did it turn him on.

 

‘ _Look at you, taking me so well. Great job, Detective’_

 

Gavin sped up his pace, fucking himself harder and catching his own gaze in his mirror, watching as his pussy stretched to accommodate the dildo.

 

Not breaking his eye contact with his reflection, he reached for the vibrator- it was a simple small clit vibrator, nothing fancy, shaped like a tube of lipstick. He remember he had loved it right after getting it, but slowly forgetting about it, combined with not caring enough to jack off it was a rarity.

 

He placed it against his clit, quickly finding he’d have to rest his back against the wall to be able to still be propped up to watch himself. After a short session of awkward adjusting, he turned it on and felt his entire body shake from the vibrations. He hadn’t remembered how strong the vibrations could be in such a tiny thing and he quickly turned it off again as to not strain his clit too much- too much and it’d end up being more unpleasant than anything else.

And so Gavin continued to fuck himself on his toy, not really making any sound other than a few huffs and puffs here and there.

 

His gaze shifted between watching himself and awkwardly holding a staring contest with his reflection, at this point he didn’t even know why he wanted to look at himself, it wasn’t like there was anybody there he was supposed to impress.

 

Fuck it, why not put on a show anyway, what was there to lose?

 

Gavin pulled out the dildo and tossed it aside on the bed, cringing right after as he realized how disgusting his sheets must be. He moved on the edge of his bed, reaching for his hoodie currently on the floor, and grabbing his phone from its pocket.

Was he really doing this?

Fuck it, who was there to judge him but himself?

 

Gavin turned to the camera app, and propped his phone up against his TV-stand, adjusting it to have a full-view of him.

It felt a bit weird, watching himself on a his phone camera, but then again, it was just to rewatch the footage by himself and then delete it from existence forever. Call it curiousity, or something like it.

 

He pressed record and leaned back, spreading his legs for the camera before grabbing the dildo once more and going back to his previous cycle of fucking himself on it, this time making a bit more noise than before. He watched himself in the monitor.

 

“Hahh.. Fuck.”

 

Gavin bit his lip, debating for a minute before raising a hand up to his throat and gently caressing it before squeezing. By now his pussy was getting pretty numb and he decided he wasn’t going to cum from just being fucked, he pulled out the dildo and reached for the vibrator instead. Before turning it on, he spread his legs further, opening up to reveal his stretched hole. He looked at himself for a minute before turning on the vibrator and holding it against his clit once more. He reached for his throat again, feeling his leg muscles tense up.

 

He was getting close.

 

He pressed the vibrator harder against his clit, waiting for the buildup as he tried timing how long he could go without air so that he’d cum at the last second for the ultimate pleasure.

 

Gavin felt himself getting more and more lightheaded, and as he felt his orgasm approaching he tensed up even more, anticipating it.

 

Finally, he came.

 

“Co- nnor.. Fuck..”

A breathless moan came out of Gavins throat and he squeezed harder, feeling himself involuntarily thrusting up against his vibrator, seeking more stimulation than he was already getting. Pressing his inner walls together as hard as he could, he felt himself squirt and as his orgasm calmed down, he let go of his throat and took a breath of air, and another until his breathing was stable.

 

He couldn’t believe he had said that piece of shits name aloud.

  


He collapsed onto his bed for a solid minute, just relaxing before remembering his phone recording, he clumsily reached for it and pressed to stop the recording, watching as the little preview icon was pushed into the corner. He pressed it and skipped through the video. Nearly 7 minutes long.

 

“Jesus christ..” Gavin mumbled to himself, tossing his phone aside on the bed, it hitting the dildo which was just laying around, sad and alone. Gavin chuckled at the image, but didn’t feel like cleaning anything yet. He pulled on his boxers and turned on the TV, lying down and letting himself zone out, not really paying attention.

 

After about an hour, Gavin picked up his phone again, finding it glowing red with notifications, mostly from Connor.

 

He furrowed his brows for a moment, wondering what that asshole wanted with him.

 

Gavin looked at the send history.

 

Oh fuck.

 

He knew recording himself had been a bad idea. He knew he shouldn’t have left the video open. He didn’t know how, but apparently he had accidentally sent the video to Connor- thankfully not anyone else. He clicked on it to delete it from the conversation, but scrolled to the most recent message before doing anything, praying and hoping that Connor wouldn’t report him to Fowler for inappropriate behavior.

 

‘I’m coming over, Gavin.’

 

Oh fuck

 

OH FUCK.

  



End file.
